trope_pantheon_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Life And Death
The House of Life and Death has an otherworldly experience pertaining to their lifeforce. Many deities expect this house to be very hellish and spooky, but in actuality, it's a nice house to go through. The Overseers of Life and Death Death of the Endless - Saturn -Maiden of Endings Deus Ex Machina - The God(ess) From the Machine Diabolus Ex Machina - The Devil From the Machine Overdeities Death the Horseman - Death (Final Destination) - God of the Necro Non-Sequitur and Rube Goldberg Hates Your Guts Eiki Shiki - Highest Judge Of The Court Of Paradise Head Death - Death Bureaucrat Nekron - The Physical Embodiment of Darkness, The Nothingness Before Life, Leader of the Black Lantern Corps Nurgle - God of Decay and Plague The Entity - The Embodiment of Life The Golden Spider - The Embodiment of the Wheel of Life The Lord of Nightmares - Goddess of Creation, Destruction, and Deus ex Machina Zanza - God of Recreation and Destruction (and Mechas) Greater Gods Aza'gorod the Nightbringer - God of the Fear of Death Cell - God of Fast Healing and Ultimate Lifeforms Erebus - The Embodiment of the Desire for Death Ezio Auditore da Firenze - God of Assassins Gig - God of Heroic Omnicidal Maniacs and Insanely Powerful Reapers Jean Grey-Summers - Goddess of Life and Rebirth Kei and Yuri - Goddesses of Destruction Kenshiro - Savior of Century's End, God of Hunting And Punishing The Wicked, Death Touches, Body Explosion, Delayed Death and Manly Tears Lavos - The Beast Of The Apocalypse Lenneth Valkyrie - Goddess of Creation Nagash the Undying - God of The Undead Pestilence the Horseman - Phoenix Ikki - Regent God of Life and Rebirth Raoh - God of Death By Awesomeness The Fiends - Heralds of the Apocalypse The God-Emperor of Mankind - God of Posthumous Characters The Nameless One - God of Immortality and Torment Virtuous - Goddess of Reverse Reapers Intermediate Gods Albedo Piazzolla - God of Insanity and Regeneration Black Jack - God of Surgery Connor and Duncan MacLeod - Dual Gods of the Last Man Standing Craig Hollis - God of Resurrective Immortality Death (Discworld) - God of ... Death Grigori Rasputin - The God Who Refuses to Just Die Hades (Hercules/Smite) - God of Villainized Death Entities Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn - Goddess of Benevolent Destruction Jarvan Lightshield IV - God of Fearlessness Towards Death Johann Faust VIII - God of Necromancy and Loving the Dead Lucifer/Doom - God of Doom Mami Tomoe - High Prophet of Early Deaths Oerba Dia Vanille - Goddess of Apocalypse Maidens Remilia Scarlet - Goddess of Immortal Immaturity Ridley - The Unkillable Shinado - God of Salvation Through Destruction Touko Aozaki - Goddess of Backup Bodies Lesser Gods Ai Enma - Ferry Girl of Hell Artina - Goddess of Killed Off Cuties Charlotte the Desert Witch - Bringer of Early Deaths Eddard 'Ned' Stark - God of Surprising Deaths Epsilon - God of Rebirth by Memory Gregg - The Grim Reaper Haru Ichinose - Goddess of Assassin Magnets and Survivors Ichigo Kurosaki - God of Psychopomp Shinigami and Fighting Logic with Spirit Kano - God of Heart Ripping Kyosuke Nanbu - God of Improbable Death-Cheating Madeline - Goddess of Ruptured Appendixes Manny Calavera - God of the Afterlife Maya Amano - Goddess of Resurrection in Other Worlds Maya Fey - Goddess of Spirit Channeling The Medic - God of Harmful Healing Morinth - Goddess of Death By Sex Ned - God of Pie and Waking the Dead Ryuk - God of Monstrous Shinigami Shiki Tohno and Shiki Ryougi - God and Goddess of Direct Death Sir Daniel Fortesque - God of Unbreakable Eyes Sonya Blade - Goddess of Death Kisses Suzaku Kururugi - God of Charles Atlas Superpower, God Who Cannot Self-Terminate, White Knight, White Grim Reaper, He Who Cannot Die Tiny Tim - God of Depressing Future Deaths and Terminally Ill Children William T. Spears and Grell Sutcliff - Replacement Gods of Psychopomp Shinigami Xion - Goddess of the Erased Demigods Ayu Tsukimiya and Fuko Ibuki - Goddesses of Out of Body Experiences Due To Near Death Big Daddy - Leader of the Undead The Chosen Undead and The Bearer of the Curse - Dual Gods (Goddesses?) of Repeated Deaths Eric Draven - God Rising Out From His Grave to Enact Vengeance J.T. Yorke - God of Those Killed Off For Real Marco Bodt - God of Freckles And Sacrificial Lions Nathan Drake - God of Walking Disaster Areas Peter Pan - God of Eternal Youth Tsugumi Komachi - Goddess of People Who Don't Age Yoshiyuki Tomino - God of Massive Casualties Quasideities Kenny Mc Cormick - God Of Revolving-Door Death The Director - God of Euthanization The Abhorsen - The Gods of Repose or the Anti-Gods of Undeath Category:Houses